Las deciciones pueden cambiar el runbo de tu vida
by sakura-chan-haruno
Summary: es un kaka/anko/orochi...es variado..jeje


Sentí que mi alma me condujo a aquel lugar, ese lugar que ahora es mi hogar, donde comparto miles de momentos, solo me falta algo, ese alguien que no puedo sustituir por una cosa, Siento que mi alma se pierde en el silencio, aún no entiendo como lo puedo

Sentí que mi alma me condujo a aquel lugar, ese lugar que ahora es mi hogar, donde comparto miles de momentos, solo me falta algo, ese alguien que no puedo sustituir por una cosa, Siento que mi alma se pierde en el silencio, aún no entiendo como lo puedo amar...

El no es quien todos piensan, tal vez solo yo lo comprenda, porque lo amo, pero... pienso que en él hay algo que puede sentir, amar, compartir, confiar... solo que está tan centrado en sus objetivos, en su poder de destrucción, fue mi sensei, y mi amor... alguien en quien confiaba yo... el me traicionó, pero aún así cuando lo volví a ver, mis labios y mi ser lo volvieron a buscar, sentí que deseaba que agarrara mi rostro como lo solía hacer cuando niña... se que mis sentimientos por él son estúpidos, no valen de nada, porque él no acepta los sentimientos humanos...

Pero de algún modo u otro logré enamorarlo, aunque ahora no estamos juntos, se que estamos conectados en pensamiento y alma... es algo que no logro explicar, al principio tuve miedo de traicionar, pero luego solo me dejé llevar por sus ojos penetrantes, su sonrisa maliciosa y esa forma de hablarme tan irónicamente... Así es ahora solo me veo en este amplio lugar del cual no me quise alejar, lejos deje a mi amor por mantener mi fidelidad a mi aldea, ya hace bastante que ocurrió pero supongo que algún día lo volveré a ver...

Capítulo 1:

El beso de la condena...

En la sala de senseis...

Vaya Anko, no sabía que estabas aquí... (Kakashi)

Pues si estoy acá, supongo que con un ojo no ves muy bien no? (Anko)

Si veo pero solo lo importante... (Kakashi)

Ah por eso no te ves en un espejo! Ya lo sabía debe ser muy duro querer verte! (Anko)

Oye... estás insinuando que soy feo... (Kakashi)

¿Tú que crees? (Anko)

Oigan dejen de pelear! Parecen niños... (Kurenai)

Bueh discúlpame si soy muy infantil (Anko)

Discúlpate con el mundo por existir! (Kakashi se rió)

JAJAJA! Gracioso cara de nabo! (Anko)

¿Porqué no miras más de cerca? Verás que no tengo cara de lo que dices... (Kakashi cerca del rostro de Anko)

Pero que dices?? Aléjate! (Anko sonrojada)

Ah ves que te pones ruborizada... (Azuma)

Cállense! Solo que... (Anko)

Que, que? (Kakashi)

Nada!! Mejor me voy a comer sola... (Anko se marcho)

Supongo que fuiste muy lejos Kakashi... (Kurenai)

Si... (Azuma)

...´´´´ (Kakashi)

Allí me encontraba sola, comiendo las pequeñas albóndigas de siempre y mi té favorito, nada podía ser mejor, ah que tranquilidad el viento en Konoha soplaba con suavidad, casi podía decir que acariciaba mi rostro, ver la hojas de los árboles caer enfrente de mi me hacían acordarme de él... de su presencia, moví mi cabeza de un lado para el otro para no recordar, al tocar mi rostro sentí el calor de lo ruborizada que estaba con el solo hecho de pensar en él, suspiré y seguí disfrutando de mi almuerzo que tanto adoro, al los quince minutos veo un gusano, venir hacia mí, si era él, este tipo que tanto me saca de mis casillas, con su mirada despreocupada como si nada malo pasara, siempre con ese libro en mano que quien sabe las barbaridades que debe decir viniendo de Ero-sennin...

Hey Anko baja ya de ese árbol, no estés enfadada, solo fue un chiste... (Kakashi)

Kakashi sensei... pero ha que has venido? Supongo que para burlarte de mí de nuevo ¿no? Atiné a decirle eso, por que en realidad estaba enfadada, y tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con él...

No, Anko quería que hablemos de ti... (Kakashi)

De mi? Perdón de mí?? Naaa! Este algo se trae! Ya tengo miedo..._ ¿_De qué?

Pues sobre tu antiguo sensei... se que no recuerdas mucho pero... no crees que es hora de recordar... (Kakashi completamente serio)

Al escuchar salir de la boca de kakashi "De tu sensei" un escalofrío me invadió, no sabía que responderle, me había pegado donde más no quería recordar... me quedé como tonta mirando con ojos grandes a la nada, parecía controlada por algo...

Anko!! Ya ves hablarte de él te deja tonta... mas de lo que eres... murmuró Kakashi por lo bajo...

Te escuché menos mal que no venias a burlarte de mi eh! por favor que alguien me lo saque de encima! Inner: ya Anko no te hagas si disfrutas que te busque y te haga enojar!..Anko: No es cierto! Inner: Vaya que si lo es!

No, no solo que te quedaste ahí mirando a la nada... ¿Vas a bajar? (Kakashi)

Si ya... me baje del maldito árbol!¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Pues comienza diciéndome ¿Qué sientes por el? (Kakashi!!)

Nunca te vi tan metido en lo que no te importa! A ver ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Te mandó Tsunade a interrogarme? Ya me está hartando!_Que tanto le interesa!_

No solo quería que me digas que sientes por él nada más... (Kakashi muy cerca mío)

No voy a decírtelo, eso es cosa mía Kakashi Hatake te estás metiendo demasiado!

Anko solo dímelo...

Que no! No entiendes por la buenas!

Tú entenderás?

Entender que??

De pronto me sentí acorralada entre el árbol en cual había sido estampada y el hombre que siempre cubre la mitad su rostro con esa máscara, sumergió delicadamente sus labios con los míos, no sabía si quitarlo o no, estaba confundida, en un momento tocó mis labios con su lengua como para introducirla en mi boca y ahí me enfadé, solo había alguien que podía hacer eso y justamente él no era...

Basta! Quítate Kakashi! Fuiste muy lejos!

Pero...si... (Kakashi)

Nada! no me vuelvas a hablar!

Allí me encontraba sola, otra vez, totalmente ofendida por el atrevido ese!, ¿Cómo pudo besarme sin preguntar?... Inner: Hola nena! Reacciona no ves que fue un impulso! Pobre Kakashi! Yo nunca vi que alguien por impulso te pregunte si quieres que te bese o no por favor! Te besan y ya!... De todos modos no puede tranzarme a si como así! Ni siquiera lo bese yo! El me faltó al respeto y no se lo voy a perdonar! En un momento cuando iba caminando por la aldea con mala cara entre a la tienda de Ramen y me encontré al gusano rubio, que tanto detesto...Bingo me dije!

Pero si es Anko Mitarashi! (Naruto)

Ah si gusano, estas más grande...

Y tú más vieja... (Naruto)

Pero porque no cierras tu boca pendejo! No puedo estar en ningún lado tranquila!

No te preocupes Anko yo ya me iba! Tengo que entrenar! Ahí te ves! (Naruto se fue)

Que te valla bien... bueno supongo que no tengo nada que hacer...

La noche había caído en Konoha y una lluvia intensa estaba mojándome, no tenía ganas de ir a mi casa... estaba triste... por un lado había echado a patadas a Kakashi, por otro estaba enojada... nose estoy tan confundida...yacía sentada sobre un árbol alto, con ramas que flameaban con el fuerte viento, podía ver los relámpagos sobre la aldea, y yo allí sola como una oveja perdida... era extraño pero deseaba con tanto anhelo estar allí, sola, mojada, y un poco desanimada, era extraño de mí ya que siempre sonrío, estoy alegre, soy un poco inmadura pero es parte de mí... pero ahora algo había cambiado, el beso de Kakashi me había hecho dudar sobre los sentimientos de mi sensei... pero no eso no debía pasar...

A la mañana siguiente Anko amaneció sobre el árbol, la lluvia continuaba pero no era muy intensa...

Anko! ¿Estás bien?

Mmm?? ... por dios me quedé dormida!

Anko...

Ya!

Al refregarme los ojos y desperezarme vi a aquel hombre que me había hecho dudar, allí estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, hablándome tranquilo...

¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí haberte dicho que no me hablaras! tuve que ser directa sino me estaba tomando del pelo!

Anko... (Subió al árbol y se quedó enfrente de mí)Yo te pido disculpas... pero tu te negaste cuando yo iba a... (Kakashi)

No hables más! Ya está! Kakashi no me lo hagas más difícil! Yo amo a Orochimaru y nada va a cambiar!

En ese momento deje a Hatake solo, observándome como me alejaba de él, no podía soportar verlo... no podía...me dirigí a mi casa para cambiarme, ya que luego tenía que ir al despacho de Tsunade...

Capítulo 2: 

La misión de Kakashi Y Anko

No podía alejarme de ella... siempre me hago del distraído y el despreocupado... pero esta ves mis sentimientos se posaron sobre esta mujer, sobre Anko, pienso que si la molesto solo me hará alejarme aún más de ella, pero no pienso rendirme aunque le guste o no... No la obligaré a nada que no quiera pero si haré que se olvide de él, ese maldito que tantos problemas causó... él le hará daño estoy seguro y eso no lo voy a permitir, ahora me dirijo directamente al despacho de la quinta hokague, solo espero que no este durmiendo o de mal humor!

Tsunade...

Kakashi pasa... (Tsunade)

No podía esperar mejor sorpresa, allí estaba ella, mirándome sorprendida y con mala cara...

Yo me tengo que ir... (Anko)

No, hoy tengo una misión que asignarles... (Tsunade)

Una misión?? (Los dos a la ves)

Así es! Deben llevar estos pergaminos a la aldea de la arena... (Tsunade)

Ah y quien será mi compañero?? (Anko)

Pues Kakashi quien más? (Tsunade)

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! No Tsunade con él no!

Me sentí tan mal no podía respirar, ¿Porqué con él? Parecía apropósito! Genial tres días de viaje con Kakashi! Inner: Genial habrá que aprovechar Anko, además Orochimaru debe andar por ahí que se va a dar cuenta... Anko: Cállate! Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada sobre este tío!... Inner: Si claro lo que digas!

Anko!! Baja de las nubes! No hay objeción! Van los dos y punto! (Tsunade)

Bien... (Dije resignada)

Tomen entreguen esto lo antes posible! (Tsunade)

Muy bien nos vemos dentro de tres días! (Kakashi re contento!)

Si... (Me dije sin ganas)

Así alistamos todos las armas ninja en caso de ataque y no dispusimos a emprender el largo viaje, mientras saltábamos los altos árboles, un silencio nos dividía por completo, solo que él no dejaba de verme! Pensé que algún momento su cabeza quedaría estampada en algún árbol pero eso jamás sucedió... para mi mala suerte... en un momento me detuve ya estaba cansada y la tarde ya parecía más oscura... Kakashi aprovechó para hablarme...

Anko... podemos descansar aquí...

...

No pensaba contestarle! Solo me apoyé contra el árbol y me quedé ahí a recuperar fuerzas mientras tomaba un poco de agua...

Vas a condenarme por ese beso? Ya olvídalo... Anko!

Kakashi agarró mis hombros fuertemente junto con su mirada que penetraba mis ojos, su cuerpo cada ves más estaba apoyado sobre el mío... otra vez esa duda que no deseaba sentir... podía sentir que él comenzaba a tocar mi rostro de manera cariñosa y dulce, estaba helada, no reaccionaba... lo quería y no lo quería... Un ruido que provenía de un árbol me salvó de las garras de Kakashi...

¿Qué fue eso? ... Lo empujé y agarre mis sembon

No lo se pero un animal no era...

"¿Será él?... no, ni ahí, algún ninja ladrón seguro que si... "Pensaba mientras esperaba ansiosa el ataque...

En un momento los dos se vieron emboscados por diez ninjas, en medio de la oscuridad, claro que la batalla comenzó...

Miré a los cinco ninjas que estaban enfrente de mí, y lancé mis sembon a gran velocidad... mientras ellos se encargaban de esquivarlas salte por los árboles y realizé el fireball no jutsu, solo pulvericé a dos... los otros tres se abalanzaron hacia mí con Kunais en mano, golpee a uno y otro, estos no eran ninjas buenos, no necesitaba mucho chacra así que decidí agarrarlos con la técnica que mi sensei me enseño, "jutsu serpientes de sombras" con eso los estampé contra todo árbol que encontré de pie, por último les clavé varias sembon en sus pechos y fin del combate, al mirar un poco exhausta por la trucha batalla veo a kakashi sensei sentado como si nada hubiese pasado leyendo ese libro, con los ninjas que él había matado dispersos por el bosque, me indignó. Parecía que se burlaba de mí... no estaba equivocada!

Te tardaste mucho...

Oh discúlpame por hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo!

Mmm... Si...no importa... ¿En qué estábamos? Ah ya lo recuerdo...

Que??

Allí estaba de nuevo! Otra ves caí en sus garras como un ratón! Me tiró al suelo y me besó... si otra ves... pero esta ves algo me decía que no me soltaría tan fácilmente, su boca tocaba mis labios como si se deleitara con ellos, su lengua entró en mi boca, y no pude detenerlo el sostenía mis dos manos, desistí de besarlo pero poco a poco seguí su ritmo, hasta que el aflojó mis muñecas... allí los dos nos besamos, nose a donde queríamos llegar pero no nos deteníamos... Kakashi recorrió con su boca mi cuello... me excitaba tanto que hiciera eso... pero... ¿Qué paso con lo que sentía por mi sensei?... en ese momento solo pensaba en las manos de Kakashi que levantaban mi falda lentamente... pero... no pude... no deje que continuara...

No quítate! Los siento no puedo... yo...

Lo se, me dejé llevar... discúlpame no quise ser tan impulsivo, sigamos con la misión ya estamos bastantes atrasados...

Si... Estaba roja como un tomate!

Los dos ninjas por fin llagaron a la aldea sin ningún inconveniente...

Gracias por venir a la aldea a traernos estos pergaminos que tanto necesitábamos... (Gaara)

De nada! No hay que hacer tanta gracia! Solo cumplíamos con nuestra misión... no Anko? (Kakashi)

Así es

Pero entonces ya se van? (Gaara)

Si, Tsunade nos espera... (Kakashi)

Si debemos continuar nuestro camino... (Anko)

Arigato, que tengan suerte Sayounara... (Gaara)

Igualmente, Konbanwa! (Los dos)

_Capítulo 3: _

_El reencuentro_

Otra ves volvimos para Konoha, durante el viaje no hablamos, y traté de tener a Kakashi lo más lejos posible, cuando nos dirigimos al despacho de Tsunade ella nos dio la noche libre! Que suerte me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa, en cuanto a Hatake no hable con él del tema...

Me recosté sobre mi cama y allí me quedé mirando al techo como tonta... pensaba en mi sensei y en Kakashi, mi sensei y Kakashi, así estaba, no podía dormir... así que decidí salir a caminar por la oscura konoha... el viento soplaba de forma extraña, casi era como si me amenazara... me quedé sentada sobre el techo de una de las tiendas observando la luna llena... era tan tranquilo estar allí...

En un momento parpadeé y vi una sombra entre uno de los árboles, parecía mirarme a lo lejos, pero no quise investigar demasiado tal ves los ninjas Anbu que andarían por ahí, no me quedé más tiempo me fui a dormir...

A la mañana siguiente, en un día lluvioso Tsunade le mandó a Anko una misión simple no requería de nada especial, consistía en supervisar el bosque de la muerte ya que en pocas semanas los gennins estarían en la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunnins claro estos eran nuevos alumnos no hablo del grupo de los nueve novatos...

Entonces voy a ahora... (Anko)

Bien (Tsunade)

Me dirigí a ese bosque que por decirlo así me agradaba por sus peligros y demás, la lluvia caía sobre mí, dejándome totalmente empapada, la ropa me pesaba ni les digo mi tapado!, pero allí me encontraba vigilando que no hubiese nada anormal... cuando iba saltando los árboles me resbalé en una de la ramas y caí, me embarré un poco...

Ushhhhh Anko si serás torpe! Mira esto! Ah mi tapado!

Parece que sigues tan ingenua como siempre... Anko...

Yacía ahí sentada, no quería darme vuelta, no podía creer que otra ves escuchara esa vos... me quedé totalmente helada... mis ojos quedaron mirando a un punto fijo... no podía reaccionar... era él, si otra ves nos volvíamos a ver, mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente y el rubor subía a mis mejillas, me di vuelta lentamente y allí lo vi... sus ojos, su boca, su pelo largo, y esa forma de pararse, pude sentir que su voz no había cambiado, seguía tan irónica como siempre...

Sen...se...sen...sensei! ¿Qué haces aquí? ... Grité profundamente

Mmm después de tanto tiempo esperaba una bienvenida mejor...Mmm Anko heriste mis sentimientos... (Orochimaru con vos irónica)

Y... tu...tu...tu... me heriste a un peor!! Jamás entendí porque me traicionaste, mejor dicho no quería entender, yo quería ser como tú, si eras mi ejemplo, mi sensei, ahora que lo pienso ¿Ser como tú? Ja! En que pensaba? Mírate solo eres basura, y yo quería ser como tú que tonta... solo sentí que me mi alma se rompió en mil pedazos aquella vez, yo pensé que me querías y me considerabas tu alumna no tú juguete!! Orochimaru yo no era un experimento de tus objetivos malignos era tu alumna!! No tuviste siquiera compasión; era solo una niña y fuiste capas de destrozarme en miles de pedazos!! ¿PORQUÉ MALDITA SEAS? ¿POR QUÉ?

Caí arrodillada a sus pies con una tristeza que no puedo describir, traté de no llorar para no demostrar que me moría por dentro, pero lamentablemente no me pude contener, comencé a llorar, ese sollozo me dolía tanto, no quería mirarlo a los ojos, mi mirada daba a sus pies...

Anko... Mmm estas herida no? Aún no puedes perdonarme verdad? Que puedo decirte, verte en ese estado tan crítico me hace pensar que no eres la anko que conocí...

Orochimaru se agachó hasta mi rostro que acarició con sus manos y quedó mirándome fijamente, parecía disfrutar verme así... tan triste...

Disfrutas verme de esta manera ¿no? No pensé que fueras tan cruel, no quería creerlo pero parece que yo jamás te importe...

Lo miré con mirada de odio en ese momento, pero estaba tan cerca de su rostro... casi podía sentir su respiración que me daba ganas de besarlo, pronto me levante del suelo, y él a la vez...

Anko... nunca pensaste que si te dejé escapar fue porque también quería que vivieras, porque a pesar de que no me sirvieras, yo quería que vivas, una parte de mi permitió que hoy nos estemos viendo de nuevo... una parte de mi siempre te apreció... en ese momento pude haberte matado pero no... decidí dejarte vivir...

¿Dejarme vivir? Tu no eres nadie para decidir si alguien vive o muere! Durante estos años no pude dejar de pensar, de sentir, de recordar... y tu me dices que me dejaste escapar por compasión? Por misericordia? Verdaderamente tenían razón todo lo que habían dicho de ti, me pasé años tratando de pensar que una parte de ti era buena, pero veo que no... solo eres... nada...

Parece que esperas a que te diga que te amo y esas estupideces baratas de seres humanos patéticos... ¿no?

No... Solo quiero saber ¿Porqué me desechaste de esa manera aquella ves? Yo era tu alumna, no era un desconocido...

Simple, no me servias, tus sentimientos hubieran sido un obstáculo en mis planes, no tienes la suficiente maldad que yo necesito...

Otra ves me sumergía en la oscuridad, no sabía que decir ni que hacer solo atiné a abalanzarme hacía el con mi puño lo más fuerte que pude, pero él seguía controlándome, sujetó mis muñecas como si nada, y me atrajo contra su cuerpo, en ese momento me agarró un ataque de cólera, no entendía que pretendía... Al final ¿Me quería o no?... finalmente forcejee para que me soltara, una y otra ves, pero no lo hizo y me sujetó más fuerte colocándome contra un árbol, mientras la lluvia y los truenos eran más intensos... me resigné, me quedé tranquila mientras mis lagrimas caían al compás de la lluvia...

No entiendo... si no me amas, ¿Porqué me tienes de esta manera? Contesta!!

Yo no te amo porque nose lo que es amar... para mí ese concepto no existe en la tierra, ningún ser humano sabe lo que es amar, lo que todos llaman "Amor" es solo deseo o atracción que alguien siente por otro ser, pero una ves que ese deseo termina en un periodo de tiempo, el llamado "Amor" deja de existir, muchas veces ni los padres aman como deben a sus hijos, por lo que te digo el ser humano no conoce el amor, solo lo interpreta como una serie de sentimientos, una serie de emociones que padece al estar en la etapa de enamorarse en mi caso lo considero en la etapa de la boludes extrema, donde haces cualquier pelotudes por complacer al otro, valla idiotez...

No lo había pensado de esa manera... entonces eso significa que tu...

Orochimaru no me dejó terminar, agarró mi rostro y me besó intensamente, esta vez si estaba con quien realmente quería, sentí que estaba en sus manos, no quería salir de ese momento donde nuestros labios estaban conectados, donde yo lo abrazaba intensamente, la lluvia seguía cayendo, mi sensei no se contuvo comenzó a tocarme debajo de mi falda, queriendo excitarme... pero algo nos distrajo eso molestó al sannin y a mi me sorprendió...

_Capítulo 4: _

_El secuestro_

Si era el otra ves! ¿Qué hacía acá?? Justo en el momento más excitante! Era Kakashi que estaba sobre un árbol mirando como Orochimaru me tenía apresada contra el árbol, me ruborice al verme en tal situación embarazosa! El sannin me dejó detrás de él...

Kakashi tanto tiempo, puedo decir que no me alegra de verte y menos cuando anko iba a ser mía...

Parece que llegué en un momento justo entonces, porque pienso que anko no es de tu propiedad...

Ah ya entendí parece que tengo competencia, queremos a la misma mujer eh... ja que estupidez no pienso pelear por ella, dejaré que pase algo mejor que te deje hundido en la vergüenza, Anko decidirá con quien estar...

Yo?? Pero es evidente que yo... yo... te quiero a vos...

Anko no sabes lo que dices, aquella ves en el bosque nosotros estuvimos a punto de...

Calla, eso fue un error y no pasará jamás!

Entonces vas a traicionar a la aldea...

La aldea lo había olvidado por completo! Si elegía quedarme con mi sensei, aquello que conocía como hogar se convertiría en un pase a la perdición, me enterré en la duda... solo me quedé helada otra ves!!

Jajaja! Otras ves la duda anko... bien yo te haré decidir pronto... vendrás conmigo...

Orochimaru agarró mi cintura y colocó una kunai en mi cuello que ajustaba fuertemente!

Me quedé inmóvil, pensé que realmente me mataría...

Anko!!

Ni un paso más Kakashi o ella se desangra en frente de ti, y sabes que lo haré...

Maldito, déjala y pelea!

Mmm...No... No cuando puedo llevarme el premio mayor sin recibir ningún rasguño...

Orochimaru desapareció junto con Anko... Kakashi quedó en medio de la lluvia impotente por primera ves, él siempre fue capas de arriesgarlo todo aún sabiendo que todo podía salir mal, pero esta ves no atacó parece que anko realmente le interesaba y no pretendía dejar que ese maldito se la llevara, ni siquiera quería pensar en arriesgar la vida de anko así como así...

Hatake se dirigió hacia el despacho de Tsunade informándole, que anko había sido raptada por Orochimaru... así él se dirigió a su búsqueda con el escuadrón anbu...

Mientras tanto...

Bien llegamos...

Yo pensé que...

Pensaste mal, estaba a punto de hacerte el amor y ¿Pensaste que te iba a matar?

Si... porque te vi muy decidido...

Soy así...

Orochimaru-sama ¿Dónde estaba? (Sasuke)

Ahhhhhh!! Uchiha!

Ehhhh?? Ah pero si eres tú, An...an...anko? (Sasuke)

Bueh por lo menos me recuerdas...

Si... tu ruidosa vos me hizo recordar (Sasuke)

Ya entendí porque tomaste como alumno a este, es igualito a ti sensei!

No, no lo somos

Él tiene razón solo estoy acá para hacerme más fuerte, pero mis objetivos son diferentes...

Ahhhhh... "No entiendo ni J de lo que hablan" U-U

Bien Anko ve por ropa limpia, sabes donde está el baño...

Si sensei...

Orochimaru, vendrán por ella, ¿En qué estas pensando? (Sasuke)

Eso es cosa mía, tu solo no te entrometas y vigila la entrada, al menor movimiento, ya sabes que hacer...

Si... "Juro que llegará el momento en el cual te elimine, lo prometo" (Pensaba sasuke)

Estaba duchándome en esa gran tina, no recordaba la última ves que el baño sea tan amplio y lujoso, sus detalles eran bueno... al estilo de mi sensei, puras serpientes, me sentía un poco incómoda pero... ya tendría que estar acostumbrada, en un momento cerré mis ojos y me quedé recordando el momento de mi reencuentro con mi sensei... estaba ruborizada... pero me di cuenta de que había dejado de ser Anko... yo suelo ser testaruda e intento varias veces sobresalir en algo, pero ahora parecía un cachorrito, totalmente indefenso, y que te llenaba de ternura... puaj! Que horror, vuelve Anko! Me dije...

Después de estar casi una hora allí, salí con la bata de baño y me dirigí a mi antigua habitación, pero antes una curiosidad me invadía quería ver la habitación de mi sensei! Salí corriendo, cuando estuve allí, vi la cama amplia, no me pude contener me tiré como una niña en la cama, era relajante tenía almohadas grandes y pequeñas era una cama perfecta... mientras me quedé allí, una serpiente subió, y se quedó detenidamente a mirarme, sabía que le pertenecía al Sannin, por eso no podía matarla, ganas no me faltaban!

Al mirar al frente vi a mi Sensei apoyado contra la pared, sonriendo con esa sonrisa malévola de siempre... se acercó a mí e hizo desaparecer a la serpiente...

Sensei... Gomenasai... es que su cama... es cómoda...

¿Quieres probar de que manera es más cómoda?

Ehhhh?? U-U (Qué hentai!)

Y bien?

Puees... sensei...yo...yo...

Eres virgen...

O-O!! ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Eso no importa... ¿Quieres que te lo haga?

Pero, pero...

Mmm... No te lo preguntaré de nuevo...

Sensei!

Orochimaru me agarró de las muñecas y subió encima de mí, comenzó a besarme el cuello, lamiendo la marca que alguna ves el me había dejado, estaba un poco nerviosa sabía que mi sensei era un poco brusco... aún así me excitaba cuando sus manos tocaban fuertemente distintas partes de mi cuerpo, quitándome la bata...

¿Te gusta?

Si sensei... no te detengas...

Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que me haga suya, que entrara en mí sin compasión alguna, Orochimaru se despojó de sus prendas, mientras yo lo besaba y tocaba, por alguna razón, yo no pensaba detenerme, sino podía estar con él...entonces le entregaría algo que era preciado para mí... si, mi virginidad...

En un momento nos miramos y allí no nos detuvimos, metió su lengua en mi boca, como si fuera la última ves que me besaría, tocaba con sus manos mis pechos, como si quisiera moldearlos a su manera, era completamente de él, toda suya... en un momento agarró mis muñecas y comenzó a descender dentro de mí con gran fuerza, Yo estaba entre el dolor y la excitación... el dolor era intenso...

Espera un poco... trata de ser...ah...menos...brusco...Sensei!

Acá yo decido como complacerte sexualmente anko... tú solo siente...

Ah sensei! No...No... Por favor!

Anko relájate si te pones tensa es peor...

Pero me duele!

El dolor se convierte en placer...

Sensei!!

Mi sensei estaba fuera de sí, su mirada era solo de deseo, lujuria y excitación, seguía moviéndose dentro de mí con más intensidad y sin piedad, llegó un momento en el cual eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, en ese momento deje el dolor atrás para atraer la excitación, me agarraba fuerte de su espalda gimiendo cada ves más, mientras él empujaba con más y más fuerza a medida que me oía decirle "más"...fue tanto nuestro deseo corporal que logró descender por completo, llegando a un orgasmo mutuo, por último me besó y se quedó dentro de mí unos minutos...

Yo me quedé totalmente dormida...

Esa tarde anko quedó totalmente exhausta sobre la cama de su sensei, Orochimaru en cambio solo se quedó observándola mientras ella dormía... luego de dos horas anko despertó...

Sensei??

No vi a Orochimaru junto a mi supuse que estaría entrenando con el tal Uchiha ya que note que en la ducha había dejado una toalla mojada, y su ropa no estaba... decidí bañarme, aún recordaba cada movimiento del sannin en mi, y su mirada! Eso si me ponía ruborizada!! Me duché con agua fría para calmarme UU... Inner: Ahhhhhh!! Te acostaste con tu sensei eh! Y Kakashi??... Anko: Ah Kakashi lo olvidé... ¿Qué quieres que te diga? O sea elegí a mi sensei... y no la pase nada mal jejeje! ... Inner: Si ya lo veo... pero sabes que no puedes quedarte con él... Anko: O.O lo se pero... estoy pensándolo... oye alguien viene no? después seguimos!

Anko... ¿Cómo te sientes? (Orochimaru agarrando su rostro)

...Eh...bien... muy bien... (Anko totalmente roja)

Siempre que te tenga así vas a ponerte roja? (Orochimaru con sonrisa de yo me lo se todo)

No, solo que recuerdo lo que pasó y no es nada fácil olvidarlo sensei... (Con vos irónica)

Me parece bien entonces... pero... ahora debes volver... (Orochimaru quitó su mirada de mí)

Volver?? Ya me estas echando?? Acaso tienes miedo de que nos atrapen? Digo porque Kakashi vendrá por mi seguro... echarme seria como dejarme en sus manos no lo crees...sensei?? (Fui totalmente manipuladora y traté de hacerlo celar)

Tienes toda la razón Anko... pero no me interesa, ya te dije que tú decides...

Mmm... Y si quiero quedarme??

No puedes...

¿Porqué no?

Porque me estorbarías...

Yo te estorbaría?? Ya no soy una niña! No necesitas protegerme, eso es un pretexto...

No lo es, Anko solo vuelve y ahórrame los problemas, aquí solo corres peligro...

Mmm...Sensei!!

Anko no te hagas la ilusa! Vete, prometo ir a visitarte, además me conviene vigilarte...

OO vigilarme?? Insinúas que te engañaré con Kakashi!... que desconfiado! Bien me voy...

Espera no creas que te voy a dejar que te vallas así, tengo que lastimarte para suponer, que yo fui el malo de la película...

No me gusta la idea, solo no me marques demasiado!

Claro que tendré cuidado, soy yo él que va a tocar tu piel después...

´´´´ sensei...

Apenas si di un paso, que mi sensei me noqueó, pensé que iba a esperar un poco pero no...

Cuando desperté me encontré sola en el bosque... con un dolor en la nuca y marcas en mis piernas y brazos! Que brusco!... más adelante oí las voces de los Anbu, que venían junto con Kakashi, trate de levantarme pero no pude! Valla paliza me dio me dije!

Anko!!

Kakashi...

Te dije que Orochimaru te lastimaría! ¿Te hizo algo más?

...Mmm...No... (Si claro NO!)

Vamos te llevaremos con Sákura ella sabrá que hacer... Anbu sigan vigilando la zona...

Kakashi me llevó sobre su espalda rápidamente, era desesperante ver su cara de preocupación, llegamos a Konoha y nos encontramos en la guardia con la ninja médico Haruno Sákura!

¿Qué paso? (Sákura)

Orochimaru se la había llevado y mira lo que le hizo... (Kakashi)

Mmm... Bien son heridas leves, yo la curaré, puedes dejarnos solas Kakashi... (Sákura)

Si

Bien Anko dime, a Kakashi lo engañaste así no más pero yo soy muy viva! ¿Qué pasó entre Orochimaru y tú? (Sákura con mirada de gato)

Ehhhhhhhhhhh?? Acaso tengo que decírtelo?? (Anko sonrojada)

Ah ya veo eh... por lo roja que estas él seguro te be...

Shhhhh!! No digas nada!! Si se enteran me matarán!

No te preocupes, yo odio a Orochimaru pero no a ti, no nos conocemos mucho pero se lo que sientes por él...

Parece que mi sensei también alejó lo que vos más querías...

Ah si pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que Sasukekun realmente no me merecía, él eligió sus propósitos antes que mi amor, en cambio verás Naruto siguió al lado mío, aunque no le he contado a nadie lo que me paso...

Si quieres puedes contármelo...

Pues hace unos días, fuimos a una misión con Naruto y el Tarado de Sai, cuando uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, me llamó la atención... me gustó a simple vista...

Mmm... Uchiha Itachi??

Por Kami OO ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pues nose para mi de Akatsuki los más lindos son, Hidan, Deidara, Pein!, Itachi y el otro raro cara de drogado...eh...Sasori...! suponía que a los únicos que más se vieron la última ves fueron Itachi, Kisame, Deidara y Sasori; Kisame lo descarto por completo que te guste, Deidara es lindo pero muy traicionero, Sasori la última ves te vio quiso hacerte añicos, y solo me queda el Uchiha, que si bien es despiadado y frío, es el más sexy y lo más parecido a Sasuke, supongo que por eso te llamó la atención...

Mmm... Anko no sabía que sabias tanto buena deducción, de todos modos no pasó nada pero quiero verlo otra ves!

Lo veras!

Ah si vos me cambiaste de conversación! Entonces dices que no pasó más nada...

Así es... (No puedo decirle que me acosté con él)

Mmm solo ten cuidado que en Konoha no te pesquen! Ya estas curada...

Arigato SákuraChan... me tengo que ir...

Anko una pregunta ¿Viste a SasukeKun?

Emmm si pero... te doy un consejo, no pierdas tú valioso tiempo en el no vale la pena, en serio... el no va a volver... Lo siento... soy sincera... (Me fui)

Gracias...

Capítulo 5:

La charla con Kakashi

Y bien Anko ¿Cómo estas? (Kurenai)

Bien, no pasó nada...

¿Cómo que no pasó nada? (Kakashi)

Bueno si pero no fue para tanto!

Deberías tener más cuidado madura de una ves! (Kurenai)

Ushhh estoy podrida de sus comentarios! Voy a refrescar mis pensamientos, de todos modos gracias!

Anko espera!!

Otras ves este hombre me siguió, ya era de noche, creo que ni un perro era tan pegote como él... decidí ponerle los puntos...

Kakashi basta! No me hagas repetírtelo! Compréndeme!

Te comprendo Anko, créelo, pero tu eres la que no me comprende!

¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te bese sin sentirlo? ¿Qué juegue con tus sentimientos? conmigo no cuentes para vivir una mentira...

Tu viviste con una mentira durante mucho tiempo y fue tu sensei quien puso un recuerdo en tu mente que nunca pasó

Eso es diferente, nosotros solo éramos alumno y sensei nada más

Pero tu a pesar de vivir atormentándote con esa mentira que te hizo creer seguís amándolo no es así?

Si... pero tu no sabes como son las cosas... yo lo quiero...

Y él a ti no...

Tú no sabes nada!

¿Qué me vas a decir que esa bestia puede amar?

Lávate la boca Kakashi antes de hablar de él! Si no sabes callate!

¿Qué nose?

No sabes como son las cosas en realidad, mejor olvidemos esto, me hace mal verte tan preocupado y triste me hace mal!! Kakashi por favor no insistas más esto no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos!

No me tengas lastima Anko, no soy un perro de la calle!

No te estoy teniendo lastima! Solo digo que no quiero que sufras!! (Grite fuertemente)

No me voy a rendir Anko...

Kakashi... (Estaba resignada ya no sabía que decirle)

Anko yo...

Kakashi había cambiado esa mirada de tonto, y puso otra que me dio escalofríos, peor aún cuando quitó su mascara, sujetando fuertemente mis muñecas, si... él me beso, forcejee para que se despegara de mí pero me estampó contra un árbol... seguía negándome pero su deseo me controlaba por Kami!! Decídete Anko!! Ya estás quedando como una cualquiera!; sus manos querían ir más allá, y por más que me dolió le sacudí una patada que lo hice retroceder...

Ka...ka...shi... (Sentía odio y a la ves tristeza)

Anko debes ceder, el no te conviene...

No voy a decirte... nada más...

Cuando me iba yendo otra vez me agarró de las muñecas y me tiró al piso, estaba fuera de la aldea, cuando me di cuenta, Kakashi no iba a ceder, estaba encima de mí queriendo poseerme, mientras besaba mi cuello... teniendo agarradas mis muñecas de manera agresiva...

Si no me dejas gritaré! Y te juro que voy a atacarte!

Anko no quiero lastimarte solo quiero que sientas lo que yo siento por ti, te quiero...

Ka...kashi... no puedo, no, no puedo...

Solo dime que no me quieres y prometo que no te molestaré más...

Yo...yo... no puedo responderte eso porque estoy confundida...

Si estas confundida, deja que yo aclare tus dudas...

Kakashi...ah...no...

Él me estaba excitando pero no podía permitir que me tocara más, mejor dicho debía detenerlo antes de que yo hiciese cualquier cosa en sus manos...

Basta!! Aquí no!

¿Aquí no? Y ¿Dónde entonces?

Yo... mañana por la noche en tu casa... tómalo como una cita...

¿Cómo se que no estás jodiendo?

Compruébalo...

Kakashi me besó intensamente y yo disimule hacerlo también, aunque no deje que introdujera su lengua... allí increíblemente se detuvo...

Espero que cumplas, no quiero obligarte...

Lo se Kakashi... solo necesito tiempo...

Solo tienes hasta mañana por la noche...

Si... (Dije resignada)

Bien, nos vemos Anko...

Su mirada típica volvió a su rostro parecía que nada había pasado!! Me saludo de lejos y un Puf! Desapareció... OO ¿? No logro entenderlo, está encaprichado, ahora debía pensar en un plan, para escapar de él...

Capítulo 6:

Anko abandona Konoha...

Increíblemente a la mañana siguiente más por la tarde diría yo... salí de mi casa para ir a comprar algo de postre para la supuesta cita que mi clon tendría con Kakashi, si, no pensaba engañar a Orochimaru, no ahora...

¿A dónde vas así vestida Anko?

Ah!! Orochimaru ¿Qué haces? Entra te pueden ver! el escuadrón Anbu anda vigilando! (Entramos a mi casa)

No respondiste...

Pues es un kimono! Nada más!

Esta muy ajustado a tu cuerpo...

Orochimaru se dirigió a mí tomándome por la cintura, los dos quedamos frente a frente...

Te molesta?

Si vistes así para mí...no...

Pues solo iba a comprar algo de comer...

Así? Estuve observándote y te vi con Kakashi anoche...

Inner: Ah por Kami!! Nos vio, nos vio! ¿Qué le dirás?... Anko: NOSE! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?

Estaba pálida! Aquel beso que le di a kakashi era falso pero ¿Cómo hacérselo entender a él? Vi su mirada y parecía que quería escuchar una respuesta válida, pero... en realidad no tenía ninguna!!

Pues no es lo que piensas!

A no? Y ¿Qué debo pensar? Qué estabas jugando a ver quien besaba mejor?

No te enfades! Nose como decírtelo! Pero estoy confundida!

Ah mira vos... yo también me voy a confundir y me voy a acostar con Tsunade...

Te lo digo en serio!! Orochimaru antes de que nos encontráramos, Kakashi estuvo apunto de...

No me interesa, lo que importa es lo que quieres ahora, yo no estoy para jueguitos, madura de una ves o es él o soy yo decídete...

Espera no te vallas!

Orochimaru por poco rompe la puerta! Se fue tan enojado que no sabía si ir a buscarlo, y por dios todavía no sabía lo de la cita! Ahora ya no tenía ganas de poner en práctica mi plan por lo cual me puse mi ropa de ninja y me dirigí a la casa de Kakashi para dejar todo en claro de una ves por todas!

Anko?? Pero todavía no es de noche...

No me interesa, no pienso tener nada contigo!!

Anko ya hablamos...

De nada!! Me arte, me hartaste! Por tú culpa me pelee con Orochimaru y ahora se enfadó conmigo!

¿De qué hablas?

Que nos vio anoche cuando nos besábamos! De eso hablo! sabes que? La próxima que te acerques usaré mi jutsu prohibido y juro que los dos iremos al otro mundo! No te acerques más!!

Es eso... te acostaste con él no?

OO son todos adivinos!? (Pensaba)No, no me acosté con él!! Además si lo hiciera qué??

Advertiría que en Konoha hay una traidora...

Kakashi... estas... estas desquiciado!

Por ti... llevo tiempo sintiendo esto por ti y tú solo me esquivas... siempre lo hiciste...

Pero por el simple hecho de que no te amo! ¿No entiendes? No te amo! Solo quiero que entiendas porque es peor para ti!

Solo dame una oportunidad...solo una...

Parece que no entiendes por las buenas no kakashi?

Orochimaru...

¿Qué haces tú aquí maldito infeliz?

Pues vengo a proteger lo que me pertenece... no crees que es justo? (Orochimaru con vos irónica)

Lo justo será que te maten... o que yo lo haga... (Kakashi en posición de batalla)

No lo hagan!! Orochimaru dijiste que no pelearías por mí! (Estaba desesperada)

Lo dije pero este no piensa dejarte en paz...

Solo la dejaré cuando se olvide de ti!

Kakashi comenzó a atacar y Orochimaru me puso detrás de él, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se pelearan empujé a mi sensei y ataqué a Kakashi con el fireball no jutsu esto lo hizo retroceder...

Ni un paso más o te pulverizo...

Anko no estas a mi nivel, es imposible que me venzas en combate. (Kakashi)

Pues... talvez tengas razón pero no te olvides que en mí fluye la maldad de Orochimaru... (Lo decía por la marca)Por lo cual si quiero puedo matarte sin compasión...

Anko, cometes un grabe error al defender a este asesino...

Lose pero no pienso dejar que se maten por mi, muéranse por otro motivo!

Si es por eso, pues a kakashi sería un gran honor matarlo... sería una muerte más para mi lista... (Orochimaru)

Ni que lo digas, yo digo lo mismo... después de todo me felicitarían por matar a una porquería como tú...

La furia me invadió por completo, no conté ni dos segundos que hundí mi puño en la cara de él hombre que una ves me había obligado a besarlo, lo golpeé con tal fuerza que lo estampé contra la pared...

Te dije que no hablaras de él así...

Tranquila Anko... (Orochimaru sonreía de todos modos)

Te atreviste a golpear a tú propio compañero, la traición es el peor aliado...

No siempre Kakashi, a veces la regla de que un ninja jamás debe mostrar sus sentimientos es el peor aliado... digamos que los dos estamos fuera de las reglas ninja...

Entonces ¿Qué harás Anko? (Orochimaru)

Necesito ir contigo...

Pues ven entonces...

Anko...

Shhh!! Kakashi ve a través de la decepción no lo olvides...

Por alguna razón Kakashi me dejó ir con Orochimaru, dejé la aldea por varios semanas, el escuadrón Anbu no se acercó a la guarida... yo estaba sola... en mi habitación; acostada en mi cama leyendo algunos pergaminos del sannin...

Interesante...

¿Qué es lo interesante?

Sensei! ¿Dónde estabas? Ah! Lo incesante si... los jutsus...

Estaba vigilando que nadie este asechando la guarida... Anko ¿te sientes bien? (Orochimaru se sentó junto a mi)

Si... ¿Porqué?

Preguntaba, te gustaría ir al lago... digo para relajarnos después de todo nos merecemos un tiempo de intimidad juntos...

Pero el Uchiha no anda cerca?

No, hace días que no está aquí, está investigando sobre los movimientos en Akatsuki, tu sabes para matar a Itachi...

Pues entonces si...acepto...

Vamos que te llevo entonces...

Así Orochimaru y Anko llegaron a un lago cerca de la guarida... (Aclaro que tenían ropa de baño, no estaban desnudos)

Guau! Es precioso!

Si lo es...

Mmm... No voy a esperar a tirarme!

Capítulo 7:

Anko regresa a Konoha y una despedida dura de aceptar.

Allí estábamos los dos solos, besándonos y tocándonos, había tanto placer por los dos, yo deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera allí, porque la decisión que tomaría ahora sería un cambio en mi vida para siempre...

Jamás pensé que estaríamos así...

Yo tampoco, pero supongo que te lo merecías después de todo... ¿Aún sigues confundida?

No ya no, estas semanas que estuve contigo me aclararon las dudas, disfruté mucho estar a tú lado... (Salí del agua)

¿A dónde vas?

A Konoha... voy a regresar

En ese momento vi la mirada de mi sensei, que se tornó confusa y llena de interrogantes, me fui a la habitación de mi sensei a buscar mi ropa de ninja, yo no lucía nada bien, es más ni sabía porque había tomado esa decisión, pronto tenía mis ojos lagrimosos... al darme vuelta me vi frente a mi sensei que me empujó hacia su cama, agarrando fuerte mis muñecas, estando encima de mi...

¿Cómo es eso de que vas a regresar? ¿Me estas jodiendo? Me dijiste que disfrutaste estar junto a mí... entonces ¿Por qué?

__ Yo debo regresar... no pertenecemos al mismo bando sensei...

Anko... no entiendo... pero sea cual sea tu motivo espero que no sea por algo que te hice...

No nada de eso, solo que debo volver... mi lugar está en la aldea de Konoha... no por eso voy a dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti...

Esta bien, tarde o temprano nos tendríamos que separar yo tengo mis objetivos y eso puede causarte mucho daño... más del que te he hecho... solo prométeme que no estarás con él... si puedo iré a verte siempre que pueda...

Lose se que lo harás... Gracias

En ese momento el sannin soltó mis muñecas y me dejó ir... no estaba triste pero si preocupado, yo no sabía quien era, por un lado me odiaba por haber dejado lo que tanto anhelaba y por otro pensaba que era lo mejor... regresé a Konoha y allí estaba él en la entrada como si todo el mes de mi ausencia me hubiese estado esperando...

No tienes permitida la entrada... (Kakashi)

Deje a Orochimaru... ya no estoy con él ¿Contento?

Entré a Konoha dirigiéndome a mi casa con una cara de perro, que mataba a todo el que mirara, Kakashi me siguió hasta mi casa...

¿Qué pasa?

Nada es que no te creo que lo hayas dejado...

Si lo dejé, Kakashi no tengo ánimos de nada, supongo que Tsunade cuando me vea va a querer matarme... así que prefiero dormir bien para recuperar fuerzas...

No va a matarte, le dije que yo que te habías molestado conmigo porque me había hecho del vivo y por eso te fuiste por un tiempo... en realidad no sabe que te fuiste con Orochimaru...

En serio?

Si

¿Tengo que agradecértelo?

Lo espero con anhelo...

Entonces gracias (Lo abracé por un momento y entre a mi casa)

La vi tan triste... mientras caminaba rumbo a mi casa me preguntaba continuamente... ¿Qué le atrae de él?, ¿Por qué le gusta tanto?, me sentí muy mal cuando se fue pero verla ahora así tan deprimida, me hace sentir peor... la quiero tanto y sin embargo solo puedo ser su amigo... quizás pueda alegrarle el día mañana, ella es muy carismática, divertida, espontánea, siempre esta contenta...feliz... si a veces es inmadura pero eso es Anko un conjunto de esencias que la caracterizan como única... si... estoy seguro de que mañana la haré sentir mejor...

Anko se levantó por la mañana y se dirigió al despacho de la quinta Hokague, Kakashi ya estaba allí... preparado para hacer sonreír a Anko...

Hola Tsunade volví después de pensar mucho jejeje!

Traté de demostrar que estaba feliz pero mi cara era deplorable se notaba que había estado llorando toda la noche, sin contar que mi rostro lucía hinchado y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza...

Anko... bienvenida otra ves! ¿Te encuentras bien? (Tsunade me miraba de arriba abajo)

Si Tsunade! Estoy bien y lista para una nueva misión!! Jajaja!

OO luces más rara que antes... bien, bien, lo único que debes hacer ahora es preparar estos papeles ya falta una semana para los exámenes chunnin... (Tsunade)

Bien yo los completo, los preparo y se los traigo!

UU hola Anko hace un buen rato que estaba acá no me saludaste... (Kakashi)

Así? Pues no note tu presencia... jejeje Tsunade me retiro!

OO que mala es! Pero si soy importante! No puedo pasar desapercibido de esta forma!

Kakashi deja a Anko tranquila... tú también tienes que llenar estos papelitos...

Por Kami!! (-- u) todos esos papeles!! Supongo que no puedo negarme...

Si. Si, si, ve... yo necesito descansar... (Tsunade)

Ya voy...

Kakashi fue directo a la casa de Anko con todos los papeles en mano, parecía que no iba a rendirse, de este modo tocó el timbre...

Mmm?? Ah kakashi ¿Qué pasa?

Pensé que podíamos preparar los papeles juntos...

Eh...UU y bueh si pero no en mi casa vallamos a la sala de profesores...

Claro!

Estaba muy contento, por fin Anko lucía un poco mejor, noté que estuvo llorando pero ella se esforzaba mucho por demostrar que estaba bien, mal no le salía pero podía sentir que estaba dolida por dentro... por fin llegamos... y nos sentamos en las sillas frente a la mesa, me senté lo más cerca que pude...

Mmm... A ver estos papeles... Kakashi digo no... No esecitas estar tan cerca mío!

Jejejeje! Si pero la mesa es chica...

Mira vos! Búscate otra entonces!

Búscatela vos si tanto te molesta...

Kakashi!

Anko!

Eres un tonto...

Pronto vi una sonrisa que contuvo disfrutaba pelear conmigo... yo continué el juego...

Y tú una inmadura!

¿Qué??

Lo que oíste!

Ja, solo eres un ninja despreocupado... no me interrumpas quiero terminar con estos papeles!

Lo mismo digo! Por cierto Anko...

¿Qué?!

¿Te sientes mejor?

Si ahora si... pero no me lo recuerdes ¿Puede ser?

Si... mejor continuemos con esto...

Claro!

Si logré que esa tarde sonriera, aunque el trabajo de los papeles fue duro, logramos charlar y discutir, al parecer la anko que conocí había vuelto... pasamos toda una tarde juntos, la verdad comimos allí también porque esos papeles eran un estorbo... la noche había caído y decidí intentar invitar a Anko a comer ramen...

Ah por fin terminé!!

Yo también Anko... ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen?

...

An...ko...?? O.Ou

Si...

En serio!!

U.U si...

No podía creerlo Anko y yo fuimos a la tienda de ramen juntos! Disfrutamos esa noche riéndonos, todo era genial...no quise insinuarle nada según el libro tengo que dejarle su tiempo para que piense... la llevé hasta su casa... ya eran tipo once de la noche...

Muchas gracias Kakashi... la pasé genial... nos vemos mañana...

Pronto sentí el abrazo de anko fue un abrazo sincero que me llenó de entusiasmo, yo también la abracé fuertemente, no quería que el tiempo corriera pero todo lo bueno termina... ella entró a su casa y yo me fui a la mía...

Mientras tanto Anko

Mmm!! Que bien después de todo cenar con Kakashi no fue nada malo... me hizo muy bien para sacar mis penas por mí...

Ya veo porque querías regresar...

OrochimaruSama!

Allí mis ojos vieron lo que más quería, si a mi sensei, estaba muy contenta! Lo abrasé tan fuerte... habían pasado dos días y para mí ya era una eternidad...

Dime ¿Qué hacías con él?

Sensei... solo fui a comer no hice nada...

Mentira...

Mi sensei me agarró mis muñecas y me llevó hasta mi habitación allí me sentó en la cama, él se quedó frente a mi...

No lo es... ni te imaginas lo mal que me sentí estos dos días... Kakashi solo quiso ayudarme nada más no te enojes...

Acaricié su rostro que al principio mostraba rabia, pero luego me indicó deseo... lo abrasé y lo impulsé hacia mi quedando él sobre mi, los dos en la cama, el comenzó lamiendo mi cuello, sosteniendo mis muñecas indicando que no me dejaría escapar...

Yo lo deseaba tanto, después de esos dos días que no estuvimos juntos, hoy compasaríamos ese tiempo perdido...realmente olvidé todo en ese momento solo éramos él y yo otra ves... mi sensei estaba enardecido quitó mi ropa como si nada a la vez yo despojé sus prendas también, estábamos totalmente juntos... besándonos con una intensidad tan grande... difícil de explicar...sus manos tocaban mi cadera sensualmente que a su ves iban recorriendo lentamente por entre medio de mis piernas y su lengua iba al compás recorriendo todo mi ser, yo estaba tan excitada que apretaba su espalda con fuerza queriendo sentirlo dentro de mi, el sannin sintió lo que yo deseaba y comenzó tocando y besando mis pechos... nose a donde quería llegar pero no me importaba era de él, le pertenecía por tiempo indefinido... en un momento me miró y comenzó introducir sus dedos en mi, provocando en mi más excitación...

Ah sensei...así... si... sensei...

Me alegra que te guste Anko...

Llevó una vez más sus maños a mis muñecas sosteniéndolas fuertemente y comenzó a descender dentro de mí con movimientos primeros lentos que luego se intensificaban e iban con más fuerza... sentía de nuevo esa sensación que tanto me gustaba... si... me gustaba tanto que me mirara con esos ojos de serpiente que me atrapaban tanto... mientras estaba dentro de mi...

Sensei... ah...ah...ah...

Eso es Anko, me gusta verte a merced...en mis manos...

Siempre lo estaré ah...ah...ah...

En ese momento se movió más fuerte, yo me sostuve con más fuerza de su espalda, hasta que descendió por completo, estábamos exhaustos... pero disfrutamos de nuestro deseo, de nuestra atracción...

Gracias por todo sensei... (Dije con respiración entre cotada)

Gracias a ti, por darme cuenta que eres lo más importante que tengo...

Quédate hasta el medio día por favor... no te vallas sin despedirte...

No lo haré Anko, aquí me quedo hasta que despertemos...

Así se quedó dormida junto a mi, con su rostro bello, que mostraba lo segura que se sentía junto a mi, aún no comprendo por que la deseo tanto, a veces pienso que es patético pero lo nuestro es diferente... no creemos en el amor solo en el deseo y la atracción algo que nos lleva a actuar por instinto, ella es mi presa y yo su depredador...

A la mañana siguiente Anko despertó junto al sannin... dos los se dieron un baño y luego se sentaron a desayunar... eran las 10 AM bastante tarde diría yo... ya que Anko tenía que entregar los papeles pero estar al lado de su sensei la hacia olvidar todo...

¿Dormiste bien?

Si... me sentí segura contigo... gracias por quedarte... (Tomábamos un café con tostadas)

Que bien, sabes no puedo quedarme mucho más...

Lose con que te quedaras conmigo fue suficiente... además los ninjas Anbu andan vigilando...

Bien, gracias por el desayuno...nos veremos pronto... Anko...

Orochimaru... gracias de nuevo...

Nos quedamos frente a frente, y nos despedimos con un abrazo y un beso intenso parecía la última ves, así vi desvanecer la figura de mi sensei...

Inner: Che anko baja! Tenés que entregar los papeles a Tsunade!! Anko: O.Ou oh lo olvidé!! Los papeles!! Ah son casi las 11!! Me va a matar!!

Inner: Corre anko! Corre!! Jajaja...

Salí corriendo colocándome mi capa en el camino y con los papeles en mano! llegué al despacho quince min. Después! U.U...

Anko ¿Dónde estabas?! (Tsunade)

Gomenasai!! Tsunade sama! Me quedé dormida!

Irresponsable! Dame esos papeles ya!!

Si, si, si tome!!

Mmm?... si esta todo en orden! Ahora vete!!

Ahhhh!! Ya no me grite! Ya me voy! Chau Shizune!

Adiós!

A veces pienso que anko vive en una nube! (Tsunade replicó)

Bueno no fue tan grave pensé que me golpearía! Allí me encontré con Kakashi...

Hola Anko!

Hola Kakashi! ¿Cómo estas?

Guau! Hoy estas mejor! Yo estoy bien te parece si vamos a comer?

Si me siento mucho mejor, acepto ir a comer...

Ese día vi a Anko en todo su esplendor se la veía contenta y eso me hacía sentir muy bien la verdad ese día la pasamos genial...

Así las semanas pasaron las semanas, Anko estaba un poco preocupada ya que el sannin no la había ido a visitar, pero pensó que era por el tiempo, ya casi había terminado el mes y Anko se preparó para los exámenes chunnin...

Muy bien gusanos, ya saben que a la torre deben llegar todos los integrantes en cinco días y con sus respectivos pergaminos, ah tenga cuidado con los animales jejeje! ... una cosa más completen estas líneas porque si alguno de ustedes se muere sería mi responsabilidad y no me conviene jajaja! (Anko)

Oh si pero que miedo! Ja nosotros llegaremos! (Konohamaru)

Tú cállate y vallan a intercambiar los pergaminos... (Anko)

Pronto vi a Kakashi venir hacia mí corriendo parecía urgente...

O.Ou... (Anko)

Anko! Tsunade te solicita en sui despacho (Kakashi)

Pero... los exámenes...

Yo me encargo tú ve...

Bueno...

Me dirigí rápidamente al despacho de la quinta, al entrar la vi que me observó de manera extraña y ella sostenía una carta en su mano...

Anko... tienes una carta que nos llegó de la aldea del sonido... al parecer es importantísima porque tiene un jutsu que solo tú puedes abrirlo, según lo que dice al dorso... (Tsunade)

Ah pues... me la puedo llevar?

Si antes dime... ¿Conoces a alguien de ahí?

De esa aldea no... Pero supongo que si me la mandaron es porque hay alguien de ahí que si me conoce...

Bien, toma entonces... recuerda no descuides los exámenes...

No, me retiro, Sayounara...

Me fui del despacho corriendo contenta porque sabía que era de mi sensei, seguro que algo importante me iba a decir, me quedé apoyada bajo uno de los árboles y comencé a leer:

Mitarashi Anko:

_Si estas leyendo esta carta es porque ya no estoy pisando el suelo del cual una ves me quise apoderar, solo te pido que no estés triste al enterarte sobre mi muerte a manos del Uchiha, al parecer los dos deseábamos la muerte mutua de cualquiera de los dos, tal caso que yo salí perdiendo... _

_En estas líneas voy a decirte lo que alguna ves tendría que haberte dicho personalmente, se que elegimos caminos distintos y que a pesar de las cosas que te hice aún seguiste apreciándome, te agradezco por ser tan tonta al querer al sannin que todos odian, no te digo todo esto porque me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, al contrario, solo te lo digo porque quiero que sepas que lo que hice y dejé de hacer fue a conciencia y a pura maldad, hecharé de menos tus suaves caricias y tu sonrisa cuando estabas contenta, odio admitir que fuiste la única mujer que pudo sacar lo mejor de mi, cuando yo mismo creía que esos sentimientos, para mi absurdos, ya no seguían existiendo, me equivoqué, así como muchas veces creí caminar viendo cuando en realidad caminaba viendo a ciegas, finalmente Anko no me arrepiento de todo lo malo que hice porque de algún modo u otro sino lo hubiera hecho... nosotros jamás nos hubiésemos conocido es más jamás nos hubiésemos vuelto a ver y otra hubiese sido la historia..._

_No sientas pena alguna Anko porque yo jamás la tuve _

_Y sabes que cada uno es dueño de sus actos... _

_Orochimaru._

Pronto al terminar de leer esa carta, grité al cielo mismo ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué fuiste tan tonto?, mis lagrimas no tenían consuelo, mi pecho me dolía al igual que una espada que atraviesa el alma, caí arrodillada, gritando... gritando y golpeando fuerte el piso hasta ver mis puños sangrar, ya no sabía que era lo importante todo lo que alguna vez había sido válido ahora ya no tenía sentido, lo amo tanto y sin embargo eh aquí donde recibo una carta que simboliza su muerte...mi muerte en vida también, debido a mi gran tristeza todo oscureció así caí sobre el pasto... totalmente inconciente...

Kakashi se extraño que Anko no volviera por lo cual la fue a buscar cuando la vio se desesperó y fue rápidamente hacia ella...

Anko!! ¿Qué pasó? Responde Anko!

Si yacía sobre los brazos de aquel hombre que me buscó y acompañó sin embargo yo solo le brindé mi amistad, solo vi su mirada de preocupación al verme en un estado de crisis emocional, más aún al verme con mis puños en sangre por la bronca y amargura que esa carta me había producido... solo oí "Necesito ayuda" luego todo se oscureció otra vez...

Así kakashi llevó a la ninja a la guardia donde Sákura la atendió...

Sákura! ¿Va a ponerse bien? (Kakashi)

Si, no te preocupes solo se puso así por la conmoción que le causó la noticia... (Sákura)

Anko...

Kakashi... ¿Tsunade sabe algo? (Sákura)

Si ya se enteró de todo...

y ¿Qué piensa hacer?

Pues nada, dejará todo como si nada hubiese pasado... total Orochimaru está muerto...

Bien, te dejo con ella, además ahora debe cuidarse más que nunca... (Sákura)

Entonces...

Si, por eso se desmayó... nos vemos.

Adiós...

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con la realidad vestida de negro, sentía como todo era una perdición, desperté sin ganas de despertar, allí me encontré con Kakashi que me contuvo...

Anko ¿Estás bien?

No estoy bien!! Orochimaru se fue para siempre, y vos me decís si estoy bien! Yo lo amo, lo amo, ¿Porqué?!

Tranquila Anko!! Quédate quieta! Con ponerte así no lo harás regresar!!

No me importa, no quiero!!

Anko por dios basta! En ti hay vida después de la muerte de Orochimaru, ya tranquilízate!

Yo... (Me quedé totalmente sorprendida)

Solo debes cuidarte... (Él me abrazó)

A pesar de la muerte de Orochimaru, Anko continuó siendo la gran ninja de siempre o por lo menos eso intentaba disimular, aunque yo la veía llorando sola muchas veces, ya pasaron tres meses de lo sucedido, y yo la he acompañado todo lo que pude, aunque se que ese lugar vacío jamás podré ocupar, ese lugar que solo le pertenecerá al sannin...

Nos vemos entonces mañana Anko!

Claro aún debemos acomodar esos papeles! Sayounara Kakashi- san!

Aquí me encuentro frente de la tumba que hice en honor a mi sensei, en honor al hombre que amé y amaré por siempre, parece que el viento corre a mi alrededor como la vez que nos volvimos a encontrar y mis ojos imaginan una imagen distorsionada de aquello que ya no es más que un recuerdo que lastima, que se pierde con mi sollozo... ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo dejar atrás el pasado pero aún así puedo seguir adelante, tengo que hacerlo, no solo por mí sino por la vida que llevo dentro, podría decir que es el único recuerdo que tengo de él.

Ya no seré la misma Anko que sonreía y estaba feliz todo el tiempo, pero sabré disimular una mueca de aquello que ya no sabré sentir, por más que lo quiera se que las cosas ya no serán como antes pero aún así quiero seguir viendo a Konoha crecer, quiero ver a Kakashi molestándome como siempre, a Kurenai feliz por el niño que vendrá aunque a Azuma no esté para disfrutarlo, si también quiero ver a Tsunade gritándome por las mañanas...

En fin a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere pero se que las lunas llenas me recordaran a sus ojos, el viento será como sus caricias, los rayos del sol en mi rostro como un cálido beso en la mañana, pero aún así anhelo que alguna ves en mis más profundos sueños otra vez te vuelva a ver mi querido sensei...

Así llego al fin de este fic, espero que les halla gustado!


End file.
